bdziamfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Podróż do Afryki
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data powstania: 14 czerwca 2016. Od czasu kiedy pewnego feralnego ranka Roman, Adelais i Piotek wraz z resztą oddziału natrafili na splądrowany garnizon pełen trupów, w tym też wielu którym brakowało części ciała minęły dwa lata. Wielka Wojna skończyła się kilka miesięcy później. Ententa wygrała, podpisano traktat wersalski, utworzono Ligę Narodów, bla, bla, bla. Może się wydawać iż te miesiące mijały bardzo szybko, ale dla żołnierzy na froncie trwały okropnie długo. Pod sam koniec wojny sytuacja była naprawdę gorąca i intensywna - teraz prawie każde państwo miało po swojej stronie tanki lub opancerzone automobile. Od wszelakich wariacji Austinów, przez Schneidery aż po wielkie, niepraktyczne kloce takie jak niemiecki A7V. Na tego ostatniego Roman miał nieszczęście natrafić podczas natarcia na wrogie okopy. Dopiero strzelenie z ciężkiej amunicji w zbiorniki paliwa pozwoliło zniszczyć pojazd. Wspomnienia z wojny nawiedzały cały oddział. A to nieudolne walki z gangreną, lekkie uszkodzenia słuchu spowodowane eksplozjami, czy też widok przedzierania się przez zwłoki sojuszników wśród których krążyły muchy, który przypominał o sobie żołnierzom w nocnych koszmarach. Niektórzy całkowicie popadali w obłęd, zaczęli tracić zmysły. Jeden tuż po wojnie gdy zastał swój rodzinny dom w ruinach zabił się strzelając sobie z karabinu prosto w twarz. Trójkę przyjaciół również konflikt zbrojny zmienił z zdrowych istot w wraki. Adelais która przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Romanem ważyła grubo ponad 300 funtów przez wojnę wychudła tak iż teraz wyglądała conajwyżej jakby posiadała lekką nadwagę, zyskała też szramę na lewej nodze oraz straciła kawałek ucha. Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, albowiem cztery lata głodowania szybko sobie odbiła - non-stop było widać ją jak pożerała ogromne stosy jedzenia, wkrótce skończyło się to tym że ważyła troszkę więcej niż przed wojną. Wzięła też ślub z Piotrkiem który to w wyniku bombardowania okopu utracił całą prawą nogę. Zastąpiła ją proteza, nie był to jednak "wielki honor i odwaga" jak zapewniali go lekarze by dodać mu otuchy kiedy próbowali go nieudolnie uspokoić podczas operacji, a raczej klątwa. Proteza była wykonana z twardego drewna, skóry i ćwieków. Była ledwo co pozowalna, ciężko było cokolwiek z nią robić, poza tym okropnie się nią sterowało toteż Piotrek załatwił sobie również kule. Roman prawdopodobnie ucierpiał najmniej - całe jego ręce były w bliznach, nogi były tak wymęczone że ledwo mógł stać, a jeden z jego palców u nogi został amputowany. Trójka utrzymywała kontakt nadal, dwa lata po zakończeniu wojny. Dumny z tego iż jego kraj znowu jest na mapie zdecydował się zaprosić swoich dwóch nowo napotkanych przyjaciół na spotkanie ze swoją już żoną Hanną w jakiejś kawiarence przed wyruszeniem do Polski. Okazało się iż Hanna ponownie jak oni zawdzięcza życie po prostu cudowi - gdyby nie garstka robotników która zaprowadziła ją pod ziemię w ostatnim momencie, nie przeżyła by zakusów Niemieckich na Francję. Adelais i Piotrek bardzo szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z żoną Romana, a następnie zaplanowali to iż wyruszą na małe wakacje. Mieli szczęście, albowiem żaden z trójki na razie nie pracował, a razem straczyło im pieniędzy na dość daleką wyprawę tam i z powrotem, którą to zorganizowali bez wachania. Po piekle jakie zorganizowała im wojna musieli odreagować stres w miejscu które jest rajem na ziemi. I tutaj zaczynały się schody. Najpierw rozważali raczej wyjazd do Ameryki, ale Roman odmówił gdyż jest tam poszukiwany przez Agencję Pinkertona. Później kraje Bliskiego Wschodu, lecz Adelais smętnym głosem powiedziała że za bardzo tam zgłodnieje. W końcu to Roman zdecydował. -Może polecimy do Afryki. Adelais która pożerała właśnie piąty kawałek placka burknęła z pełnymi ustami: -Dobi pomysz jesz. -Tsja. Ale jakim cudem mamy się dostać do tamtego kraju? Na twarzy Romana pojawił się cwany uśmiech. -Bo wiesz, kiedyś kręciłem na boku pewną operację z pilotem sterowca. Powiedział mi że mam u niego dług. I to chyba nawet dobrze się składa. Nie minęło wiele czasu a Hanna wraz z dwójką przyjaciół Romana już pakowała swoje najważniejsze rzeczy. Roman poinstruował ich aby skierowali się na starą polanę w środku lasu, kilkanaście metrów od miasta a sam tajemniczo zniknął w barze, salutując im na pożegnanie. Czekali już tam na polance dobre kilka minut. Adelais sprawdzała czy aby na pewno zabrała wszystko co musiała, Piotrek dłubał w protezie oskrobywując ją z błota i trawy, bo po drodze potknął się i wpadł do bajora, a Hanna nerwowo rozglądała się po lesie. Wkrótce zobaczyli jak z zachodu nadlatuje ku nim nie obiecany sterowiec a...samolot. Dwupłatowy samolot z pięcioma miejscami na pasażerów i pilota. Wkrótce pojazd wylądował i o mały włos nie rozciąłby śmigłem wysokiej trawy. W środku siedzieli już Roman oraz pilot. -Wskakujcie. Bierzcie gogle i trzymajcie bagaże mocno. To maleństwo ostro kopie- powiedział, po czym dodał do pilota nieco ciszej -To tak ma kopać czy coś się zatarło? Pilot zaśmiał się, waląc pięścią w deskę rozdzielczą. -A czy ja ci wyglądam na gościa od samolotów? Ja przy sterowcach robiłem! Słysząc to, Piotrek zaczął się powoli cofać, skrzypiąc protezą. -Się synek nie martw, wsiadaj. Trójka wsiadła do samolotu, upychając bagaże gdzie się tylko da. Adelais ledwo co zmieściła się w swoim miejscu,a swoje bagaże podała Piotrkowi który miał jeszcze wolne miejsce u siebie. -Trzymajcie się, nie patrzcie w dół teraz! Heh. -Ej, a na pewno jesteś pewien że nic w tym silniku nie zdechł... -Nie wiem, ale jest niezłe! Pilot kopnął w jakiś wihajster pod deską rozdzielczą i samolot zaczął rzęzić. Potem uszy całej piątki rozdarł ryk silnika i pojazd z wolna zaczął poruszać się. -Wiesz co, chyba nie sprawdz... -Nie sprawdzałem, bo nie wiem jak! -Homą, szito bespieszni?- pisnęła Adelais rozglądając się na boki. -Nie wiem, nigdy nie latałe...panie weź to pan wyłącz, wysiad... Samolot momentalnie wzbił się w powietrze. Pasażerowie zaczęli krzyczeć podczas gdy las oraz odległe budynki stawały się coraz mniejsze. -Nie przecholujem z tymi metrami, bo jak weźmiem to nam karki poprzetrąca przy spadnięciu!- wrzasnął dziarsko pilot przekrzykując terkotanie silnika. Unosili się coraz wyżej aż zatrzymali się na takiej wysokości iż wszystko wyglądało jak makieta zrobiona dla mrówek. -Jesteś pewien że styknie paliwa na lot aż do Afryki? -Chyba cię poje*ało, Roman. Styknie tylko do połowy drogi, tam was wysadzę, zatankuję se a potem dalej jedziemy. A tak wogle to po kiego tam was ciągnie? -No wiesz, musimy se odpocząć. Przez następne kilka dni podróżowali z Francji do Afryki. Było to dla nich dość trudne, albowiem nie byli przyzwyczajeni do podróży w powietrzu. Kiedy w końcu zobaczyli po niemalże nieskończonym morzu ląd, pilot krzyknął: -To tutaj! Jeszcze parę metrów, wysadzę was w kolonii Brytoli! Idealna dla was! -Zwariowałeś? Facet, kiedyś sprzątnąłem im sprzed nosa relikwię dzikusów!- odparł Roman. -Gdzieś tu...bodaj...w dżungli jest schronisko zrobione przez paru miejscowych przy pomocy Brytoli! Przyjmuje tam taka przyjemna dwójka, mają sporo żarcia i rzeczy! Zniżamy się! Samolot zaczął się obniżać i po kilku minutach mogli zobaczyć polankę w dżungli, a na niej chatę. Była ona dość średniej wielkości, wyglądała nieco jak hotel przez co nie pasowała w ogóle do środowiska w jakim się znajdowała. Pilot wylądował tak niezgrabnie że gdyby nie zatrzymał się w porę wszyscy by zginęli przez uderzenie w drzewo. Gdy silnik przestał stękać cała piątka wysiadła. Adelais kręciło się w głowie, po pewnym czasie zwymiotowała. Proteza Piotrka zacięła się, zaś Roman i Hanna non-stop się potykali. -Czekajta, zaraz was zamelduję.- powiedział pilot, rzucił gogle i czapkę na swoje siedzenie i popędził w stronę hotelu. Kiedy zniknął za budynkiem, Piotrek zapytał się: -Panie, o co k*rwa chodziło z tym pilotem? Naje*any jakiś? -Daj mu spokój. Nie potrafi prowadzić nic poza sterowcem, samolot wygrał w strasznie drogiej loterii i się nim cieszy jak dziecko. Adelais zaczęła grzebać w swoich bagażach, wyciągając z nich bukłak z wodą. Przechyliła go i wypiła prawie całą jego zawartość. -Newijesz, nie...ostatni ras ziesi jadę. Wkrótce zza budynku wrócił pilot, wraz z dwójką ludzi w podeszłym wieku, z którymi rozmawiał gorliwie po angielsku. Piotrek otarł swoje czoło z potu, nieco speszony. Z całej trójki najgorzej przychodziło mu uczenie się języków obcych. -Poland, yes?- zapytał mężczyzna. -Yes. Poland- odparł Roman -This is my wife, Hanna and those two are my best friends. -Okay. Thanks.- powiedziała kobieta, po czym zaczęła oprowadzać całą piątkę po wnętrzu budynku, wyjaśniając co jest gdzie. Zdarzyło się przy tym kilka zabawnych sytuacji - kiedy Piotrek próbował zajrzeć do komórki pod schodami żeby zobaczyć czy nie ma tam jakichś narzędzi spadł mu na głowę olbrzymi chrabąszcz którego nie zauważył do czasu aż podczas oglądania jadalni nie zszedł mu z włosów na twarz. Gdy to się stało jednak, tak się wystraszył że zaczął miotać się po pokoju i wypadł przez okno do krzaków. Wkrótce wyszedł z nich, tym razem z paskudną skolopendrą na szyi, która jednak szybko z niego zeszła. -To hodowla robaków tu też jest?- zażartował Roman, patrząc jak przerażony Piotrek non-stop patrzy czy czasem znów coś go nie oblazło. Wkrótce dotarli na górne piętro, w którym na strychu rozłożone było co najmniej dziesięć prowizorycznych łóżek. Na ścianach powieszone były różne narzędzia, siatki oraz osprzęty. W snopie światła padającym z okna widać było tańczące drobinki kurzu. Wszędzie wisiały resztki pajęczyn, ale pomimo tego strych wydawał się być nawet przytulny. Wszyscy rozłożyli swoje bagaże w środku, Adelais usiadła na łóżku które to zaczęło niepokojąco trzeszczeć. -Nie jest źle- mruknął Roman. -Po tym jak musiałem spać obok zdechłego konia w lesie przez całą noc to już nic mnie nie zdziwi. Wtem jeden z przerdzewiałych gwoździ utrzymujących haczkę do ziemi nie wytrzymał a narzędzie spadło na podłogę z głośnym hukiem. Cała trójka podskoczyła. Jeszcze z kilka lat temu podobny oznaczałby ich śmierć. Obrócili się w stronę narzędzia i zobaczyli coś bardzo interesującego. Tuż nad przekrzywionym gwoździem była na kolejnym zawieszona...maska. Plemienna maska przypominająca wykrzywioną w grymasie gniewu. -Co to jest?- zapytał Piotrek. -Nie wiem, może takie se miejscowi wieszają zamiast Jezusa.- odburknął Roman od niechcenia. Jeden z dwójki właścicieli hotelu zauważył ich zainteresowanie. -The mask? -Yes. The mask- odpowiedział Piotrek zaciekawiony. -Can you of Polska speakings? Mężczyzna zaśmiał się z łamanego angielskiego po czym odparł równie łamanym polskim: -Tyakakby potaf, asodote mask to zas wamopwem. Ściągnął maskę ze ściany, położył na jednym z łóżek i przetarł z kurzu koszulą. -Sznalem jo tam dje ot paryedny w dszungly gino. Roman spojrzał się zaciekawiony na mężczyznę. -Kto ginie? -Czystsy. Naperw tobelcza. Szgoszilyszto szonszom w oboszie i wyszlai tam kulk szwadców. Newróczly. -Nie wrócili? W takim razie co ich zabiło? -Szbym wesza. -Macie tu kanibali?- wtrącił Piotrek. -Cannibals? No. Nem kto to ale sznalsm tą maskę tam gcze to roby. Historia zaczęła się robić niepokojąca, ale maska równie dobrze mogła być falsyfikatem, a mężczyzna chciał ich po prostu nastraszyć. Było popołudnie więc zdecydowali się przejść po domu jeszcze raz by przyjrzeć się detalom które wcześniej mogli przegapić. Gdy już skończyli, poszli do jadalni by zjeść obiad. Za oknem drzewa i rośliny poruszały się powoli. Siedzieli przy stole rozmawiając kiedy nagle drzwi do piwnicy tuż obok kominka zostały tak gwałtownie otwarte że prawie wypadły z zawiasów. Wszyscy podskoczyli. Ze środka wyszedł wielki chłopak w białym podkoszulku. W prawej ręce trzymał nóż a w lewej coś co wyglądało jak organ. Adelais zaczęła krzyczeć, a Roman sięgnął do kieszeni po rewolwer. -Stop!- krzyknął przewodnik -This is our worker! Cała trójka gości usiadła. Chłopak z nożem spojrzał się na nich i pomachał ręką w której trzymał ociekający krwią organ. -Matthew! Put this thing down!- burkął przewodnik. -Okej, dobra. Roman ucieszył się słysząc znajomy język. Przewodnik zauważył to, podszedł do Polaka i szepnął: -Ma doper osznasc lat, snalślmy go jak był nmlakiem w uynsztoku w Londanie. Doby hpak. Wspomniany chłopak uśmiechnął się głupkowato i wrócił do piwnicy. -Czemu on miał w łapie...kawał mięcha? -Roby nam meso. I tak oto minął pierwszy dzień przebywania w domku pośrodku dżungli. Romanowi, Piotrkowi i Adelais wydawało się iż w tym oto zupełnie zwyczajnym i pozbawionym niebezpieczeństw miejscu nie natrafią na kolejną męczącą przygodę podczas której narobią sobie kolejnych ran. Jak bardzo się mylili. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojti2000